wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
United States (Machine Games)
The United States of America was a country that was a democratic republic from 1776 to 1948. It was made up of 48 states stretching from the capital of Washington D.C. to the famous film industry city of Hollywood in California. From 1948 to 1961, the country was known as the American territories which was ruled by the Global Nazi regime. The American territories were the former U.S divided into four zones of occupation (East, Midwest, Central, and West) the country being divided from each other made it easier for the Nazis to rule. In 1961, BJ Blazkowicz and the American Resistance launched the Second American Revolution and thanks to the deaths of all Übercommanders including General Irene Engel, the American people rose up and liberated their country from Nazi rule, thus the United States was reborn. The New Order The United States was one of the last countries to fall to the massive might of the German Nazi Empire, with the US continuing to soldier on against the Reich even as they increased their grip on Europe. The killing blow to the United States came when Nazi troops landed in Nova Scotia in Canada, advancing forward to the American border, where they destroyed New York City by way of an atomic bomb known as "Der Bestrafer", killing over 200,000 people and rendering much of the surrounding landscape uninhabitable for years to come. In an effort to ensure that no more damage would be done to the rest of the United States, the President announced the surrender of the United States to the invading German forces following the bombing. The Führer of the German Reich announced in a press conference following the surrender that he applauded the President's actions for "preventing a land invasion in America". Following the surrender, German troops and their hulking Panzerhund robots paraded in the streets of Washington D.C., in an event that would soon be remembered as "Victory Day". The Nazis began their transformation of America as soon as they arrived in the country, with Nazi officials dead-set on suppressing insurgent activity. They set up a puppet state in America. American soldiers were told to stand down; those that did were issued work cards and directed to help build infrastructure in occupied America that would best suit the interests of the Regime. Despite the Germans claiming they were there to "liberate" America, the reality was far from happy; insurgencies were rising up across the country, only to be brutally suppressed by the Germans.With mass executions taking place for every insurgent attack. The situation in the years followed seemed to grow dire for the Nazis, as they attempted to remodel America in their image, with reports of elite troops being sent in from Occupied China across the Pacific to stamp down the American Resistance. Nevertheless, based on indications from J, the Nazis continued to enact extremely oppressive measures in their effort to control America, such as by destroying Seattle, Boston and sending Americans to labor camps. The New Colossus By 1961, while the tides seem to have turned in parts of Europe with the death of General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse and large instabilities that arose from his death, the "American Territories" still remain under the control of Nazi Germany. New York remains an irradiated wasteland, New Orleans is a massive ghetto, Hollywood is a tool used by the Reich to produce Nazi propaganda and Washington D.C. is home to a collaborationist government with the White House firmly under the thumb of the Führer and much of the country is patrolled by Nazi soldiers, SS Death Squads, and robots and cyborgs developed by the Regime. Society has been rearranged from the bottom up, with the pre-war ideals of American democracy banned in favor of the "Aryan", fascist ideology of the Global Nazi Empire. However, news from Europe appears to have reached the American Territories, with resistance to the regime growing faster with each passing day. Only time can tell if these resistance movements can take down the might of the Reich in the American Territories and spur a Second American Revolution. .]] After the destruction of the Oberkommando HQ in Area 52, the Ausmerzer falls into the hand of the American Resistance and the death of Irene Engel, the Nazis' grip on the country slowly crumbles and the Nazi regime is now vulnerable to the rise of the American Resistance movement in the country. Furthermore, B.J.'s assassinations of all Ubercommanders present also destabilize the chain of command in the Nazi force in the territories causing further damage to the occupation force that has surely weakened the Nazi's rule over the American Territories. It is now likely the Nazis will lose their grip over the populace as well, following the TV-publicized death of Frau Engel, inspiring others to resist and fight back to initiate a second revolution and hopefully across the world. It is shown that the revolution broadcast causes thousands of civilian across the country to riot and start killing Nazis as well as tons of Resistance groups now begins massive offensive against the Nazi regime since without Engel and the Ubercommanders to lead them as well as the Ausmerzer, the rest of the Nazi soldiers are unable to fight effectively anymore and begin to be massacred by the rise of the rioting citizens and the Resistance. The surviving phenomenon of B.J. from Irene's decapitation strikes deep fear into the rank of the Nazi regime and he also attains somewhat legendary status in the Global Resistance Movement in which some American people and other Resistance groups in the American Territories now call him Terror Billy. Youngblood By 1980, America has been freed from the Nazi rule for nineteen years and has been the headquarters of the global resistance to fight against the Nazis lead by William J. Blazkowicz and his twin daughters. The federal government has been restored, alongside agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation, now led by former Black Liberation Front leader Grace Walker. It is unknown who is the current president of the US, although it is mentioned that elections were held in 1979. The Nazis now designate the US as Liberated America, and in official propaganda statements, view the reconstituted United States with condescension and disdain. In some cases, foreign affairs experts under the Reich have accused American elections post-1961 of being riddled with fraud and "fake voters". Passing mentions are made as to how the US (like the rest of the liberated world) takes a cautious policy towards combatting the remaining Nazi regime (which may be seen as a pariah state by the rest of the world). Though it is highly likely that the US (along with whatever nations that are free of the Nazis) will begin to fight the Fourth Reich in earnest once B.J. and Anya warn them of the Fourth Reich’s plans. Society Before the Second World War, the United States was a growing economic and industrial power, with the nation having achieved a historic level of prosperity following the First World War. However, the stock market crash of 1929 and the subsequent Great Depression, crippled both the American and World economies, while fascism and nationalistic ideologies rose in other parts of the globe--particularly in Germany, Japan, and Italy. In 1941, the United States joined the already growing Second World War on the side of the Allies following the attack on Pearl Harbor by Imperial Japan; as a response, Hitler and Nazi Germany declared war on the United States. At first, the USA and the Allies seemed to have the upper hand against the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany, Imperial Japan, and Fascist Italy, however, the deployment of strange new weapons in Europe by 1946 began to turn the tide of the war to the side of the Germans who had also two years earlier foiled the Allies D-Day landings. Massive hulking war machines, advanced robotics and exotic new weapons were deployed by the Germans across Europe, with the last holdouts of resistance on the continent capitulating or driven into hiding by the growing Nazi Empire. With Eurasia under the grip of the Nazis by 1948, thanks to these technologies, the Nazis set their sights on America, crippling the country with a final death blow by destroying New York City with nuclear weapons, forcing the nation to surrender. The pre-war democratic institutions of the USA were subsequently dissolved in favor of a new, collaborationist regime that espoused the ideology of the Global German Reich, with the United States reorganized as the "American Territories". By 1961, America is a changed place. The Nazis have managed to nearly remodel America in their image, although the extent of this, as evidenced by public discontent and fear with regards to the regime, is questionable. The Nazis have attempted to change America on a variety of fronts, with a particular interest in changing the cultural institutions of the United States, the racial makeup and social life of America, and the average opinions of the American citizen. In terms of cultural institutions, the Nazis radically altered the symbolism and norms of old America, namely, democracy, freedom, and liberty--by branding such ideas as degenerate and antithetical to the "pure Aryan" ideals of the Reich. American democratic ideas and human rights like freedom of speech were demonized on all fronts by the new regime, with example such as the destruction of Mount Rushmore, the relabeling of old Hollywood movies as "depraved filth", the placement of aggressively pro-Nazi propaganda in public television and newspaper (including children's programming), and the demolishing and rebuilding of Hollywood, California as the main propaganda/media center for the Nazis in the American Territories. The creation of a mandatory "Victory Day" celebration--a perverse, warped parody of pre-war Independence Day celebrations--was done to instill a sense of loyalty--and obedience--to the new regime. Employment and marriage are strictly controlled by the Ministry of Labor and Ministry of Internal affairs, in which every citizen must get their permission to get a job or marriage. The Nazis also impose curfews for all US citizen from 10 PM to 6 AM on all days of the week; violators of this curfew are at risk of being considered enemy combatants. Furthermore, personal privacy is no longer a right for US people given that every citizen is required to have identification papers at hand for public inspections. Despite claiming, at least in propaganda, that the Nazis are beneficial to the "survival" of White Americans, the Schutzstaffel and the Nazi Party's various collaborators, in general, have absolute authority over the livelihoods of all citizens. Socially, the Nazis extended their racial ideologies to the people of America, enforcing a regime ostensibly created for "the White Man's survival". The slavery of African-Americans, unseen since the days of the Confederacy, was re-instituted, with some enterprising white civilians selling their slaves at auction to willing buyers. Jews, the target of much of the Reich, were shown in propaganda as a "plague" that the Nazis "liberated" America from, with White American citizens who outed "Jews, Coloreds and Deviants" rewarded immensely by the Reich. Other minorities and groups, such as Native Americans, as well as the LGBT community in general, were also routinely degraded by the Nazi Regime. Conversely, white nationalist sentiments in the American Territories were supported, with the Nazis allowing members of the infamous White Supremacist group the Ku Klux Klan to walk freely in American streets. In an effort to change the opinions of the average American, the Nazis implemented a wide-reaching set of aggressive propaganda and cultural implementations in an effort to make America "more German". Television programming had aggressive pro-Germanic and pro-Nazi propaganda inserted in it, with shows like the sitcom Trust in Brother to game shows like German or Else all having blatant themes related to the Nazi Party's ideals of Pan-Germanism, fascism, and order. Even more aggressive were the changes made to American culture, with the American diner food of old slowly replaced with more "German" foods such as sausages and schnitzel, eugenics-based family planning enforced on potential marriages, and mandatory German speaking on pain of re-education by 1961 among the aspects of society and culture the Germans wished to modify. Those that spoke out, or did not comply with the Regime's ideology, were often abducted by the Gestapo without trial, or, in the case of the worst offenders, exiled to massive ghettoes formed out of the ruins of occupied American cities, such as New Orleans to endure systematic purge and genocide. Due to BJ's actions against the Nazi regime, he has become a symbol of hope and rebellion across America and the rest of the world, especially for the oppressive people in the ghetto and concentration camps leading to a more vigorous resistance movement against the Nazis. The Nazis, as a result, have also imposed several wanted posters across American cities and have demonized him as a "subhuman" terrorist with the nom de guerre Terror-Billy. Some Americans, however, support his actions, such as a newspaper salesman in Roswell, New Mexico. Despite the oppressive environment caused by the Nazis, some white Americans are grateful for them to occupy the US due to various reasons ranging from general racism to a desire to see order maintained for the white majority. Examples include an American woman in Roswell who proclaims that she is grateful for the Germans to get rid of "Jungle Music" (i.e. Jazz music) to white American civilians discussing their excitement at auctioning off African-American slaves. After Irene's execution on live television and the declaration of the Second American Revolution by B.J. and his allies, the majority of American people floods the street in all regions of the country to riot and fight back the Nazis as well as forming the multiple Resistance groups across the country to fight the Nazi regime. Minorities being kept in the concentration camps also rioted and conducted mass prison breaks and riots causing the Nazis to get into deep trouble. Furthermore, all forms of propaganda media are now being abolished since all Nazi media producers like Neumond Records are forced to run for their lives out of the country as the Nazi regime is losing control over America. The Kreisau Circle and B.J. now is a symbol of freedom for all American people and the Global Resistance Movement. By 1980, the United States has been restored to democracy, and most vestiges of Nazi censorship and control have been removed or nullified. A thriving film industry is once again based out of the United States, producing VHS/UVK productions such as the anti-Nazi action film Pink Mist that occasionally get smuggled into Nazi Germany. Locations New York City (Neu-York-Stadt) * The largest and most economically powerful American city before the Nazi conquest. It was destroyed by an atomic bomb developed by Nazi Germany known as Die Bestrafer, which killed hundreds of thousands of people, leveled the city, and forced the surrender of the American Government. By 1961, the city is a desolate, irradiated wasteland, although there are plans to rehabilitate the city with Über-Concrete by the German Reich. By 1980, the city is rendered habitable again thanks to the terra-forming technology stolen from the Nazis. Roswell, Neu-Mexiko * A town in New Mexico (Neu-Mexiko), in the Southwestern United States. Previously the site of American attempts at harnessing anti-gravity technology with the aid of the Da'at Yichud, the Nazis eventually took over these efforts at the nearby Area 52 military site to develop their own anti-gravity technology, such as the Haunebu-V spacecraft and the massive Die Glöcke devices. By 1961, the town was host to some of the largest "Victory Day" parades in the American Territories. Mesquite, Texas * A rural suburb of Dallas, Texas. BJ Blazkowicz once resided there on a farm with his mother and father during his childhood in the 1910s Washington D.C. * The capital of the former United States and subsequently, the American Territories of the Greater Germanic Reich. By 1961, the city has been transformed completely, with towering structures of Über-Concrete built on what had once been the National Mall. A puppet government from the White House presumably resides in this city. New Orleans (Neu-Orleans, Louisiana) * The largest city in the state of Louisiana, and the birthplace of many American music styles. After a hurricane devastated the city, the Nazis built a massive wall of Über-Concrete around the deserted ruins, and transformed the downtown area into a massive ghetto, where escaped slave labor and dissidents were sentenced to live out their lives in exile. By 1961, the ghetto is home to a communist-inspired resistance movement led by the charismatic Horton Boone. Hollywood, Los Angeles, Kalifornien * Once the home of the American film and entertainment industry, the Nazis have leveled most of the old studios and theaters and purged what remained of Hollywood's golden age cinema culture in favor of banal Nazi propaganda. By 1961, much of the downtown area is dominated by a system of freeways and various skyscrapers made out of Über-Concrete. Springfield, Illinois * The capital of the US state of Illinois, Springfield, before the Nazi takeover, was home to a professional American football team known as the Springfield Firebirds. By 1961, the town is home to the underground Research Station Omega, a top-secret biological research facility controlled by the sadistic Nazi Überkommandant Roderick Metze. Topeka, Kansas * The capital of the US state of Kansas. By 1961, it was home to the Topeka Space Center, a large launch facility where members of the top Nazi brass often made flights to the various Nazi off-world colonies and research facilities, such as the Aerostat habitat on Venus. Sacramento, Kalifornien * The capital of the US state of California (now Kalifornien). It is home to a Gestapo facility run by high-ranking Nazi Hans Stiglitz. Kodiak Island, Alaska * A large island on the South coast of the US territory of Alaska. By 1961, it was home to a Nazi research center where experiments were being conducted on advanced energy weapons technology, such as the Sun-Gun (Sonnengewehr). Mentioned Locations: * San Francisco, Kalifornien * Galveston, Texas * Dallas, Texas * Boston, Massachusetts * Chicago, Illinois * Seattle, Washington Technology Prior to the Second World War, the United States was a recognized industrial power, with mass manufacturing a norm across the nation. Following the Nazi conquest of America, technology advanced even further with new and exotic machinery brought to America by the Regime, ranging from rocket-propelled underground trains used by the Wehrmacht to security Drone models placed in many American cities and towns, alongside more mundane technologies like the Burger Joe waiter robots used in American Diners. However, the advances in technology were primarily oriented to serve the military needs of the Wehrmacht and any remaining technologies used by civilians came at the expense of extreme surveillance measures placed by the Reich in order to ensure compliance to the Nazis from every American citizen. After the Second American Revolution, all technologies left behind by the Nazis are used by the reconstituted US military to fight the Nazis on a global scale. Citizens * William J. Blazkowicz * Probst Wyatt III * Prendergast * J * Horton * Super Spesh * Grace Walker * Joseph Stallion * Jessica Valiant * Gerald Wilkins * Abby Walker * Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz ---- Category:Locations Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Real life places Category:Places